YuGiOh! NM New Memories
by Vic Nakai
Summary: Esta es la historia de GX, pero con otro punto de perspectiva. es la historia de los hermanos Nakai que empiezan su vida en la Academia de Duelos. Disfrutad de esta historia y espero recibir Rewiews que me puede a animar a seguir escribiendo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Chicos inesperados**_

Las calles llenas de gente, coches que no avanzan. Entre todo este bullicio un chico de pelo negro corre despavorido, detrás de el dos chicos corren a su vez.

¡Corred o llegaremos tarde!-grito el de pelo marrón.

La leche, lo dice el que va detrás.-dijo el de pelo negro oscuro.

Vamos Vic, dale un respiro.-dijo el chico de pelo negro claro.

Ambos chicos se pararon delante del edificio de Kaiba Corp. Miraron de arriba abajo el gran edificio.

Entremos.

Opino igual, veamos que clase de duelistas habrá en la academia de duelos.

Los tres chicos fueron a entrar cuando un hombre vestido de negro los detuvo.

Sus nombres, por favor.

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados.

Ejem, por favor sus nombres.

¡Ah, si! Yo soy Vic Nakai.- dijo el de pelo negro oscuro.

Yo Chus Nakai.- exclamo el de pelo negro claro mientras se señalaba.

Y yo soy David Nakai.- dijo el de pelo marrón.

El hombre miro a dos chicas que estaban en una mesa, estas asintieron.

Bien pasen, cerraremos en un minuto.

Vale, adiós.

Cuando fueron a entrar, un chico de pelo marrón apareció por la barandilla.

¡Un momento, que Jaden Yuki figure como presentado, gracias!

Vaya, si que hay gente rara en esta ciudad.- dijo Vic.

Oye pues me a gustado su entrada.- exclamo Chus.

Vamos, pero si tiene aspecto de ser un inútil.-dijo David.

¡¿Qué le as llamado a Jaden?!- grito una voz por detrás.

Vaya, hola Jake.

Vic, Chus y David miraron hacia tras, había un chico de pelo medio rojo marrón en punta. Se acerco a Jaden y le ayudo a subir.

¡Veamos si tenéis agallas para retarme en duelo como para insultar a Jay!

Perdonen, pero si no entran ya, llegaran tarde.- informo el hombre de negro.

Bueno, tal vez otro día.

Los cinco chicos entraron, y vieron muchos duelistas contra los instructores de la academia.

¡Jaden, Jake!- grito un chico desde las gradas.

¡Hola Syrus!- gritaron Jake y Jaden.

"Vaya cosa, no creo que me divierta en esta academia si tengo que ver a estos chicos"- pensó David.

Vic, Chus y David se apoyaron en la pared, esperando a que les tocara, Vic miro hacia arriba y vio a un chico vestido de azul, de pelo negro y cara de psicópata, un poco mas arriba estaba una chica de pelo rubio y buena figura, a su lado estaba un chico de pelo azul oscuro, muy serio, de pronto miro a Vic, este le mantuvo la mirada.

Desde megafonía se escucho:

Vic Nakai, por favor preséntese en el campo número 4.

Creo que me toca, nos vemos luego.-dijo entusiasmado.

Vale, hasta luego.- dijo Chus.

Vic bajo las escaleras hasta una especie de estadio reducido.

Buenas, eres Vic Nakai supongo.

Si, vaya bonito traje ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?

Si me vences puede que te den uno, ahora…

¡Duelo!-dijeron a la vez.(8000LP)

Sus respectivos Duelo discos se extendieron.

Vamos a ver…empezare yo.- dijo Vic.

De acuerdo.

Robo…invoco al Dragón Elemental en ataque. (1500)

Una corriente de aire sacudió el campo, entre ese montón de viento apareció un dragón de color rojo.

Y para acabar coloco dos cartas bocabajo, tu turno.

Esta bien- dijo mientras sacaba una carta.- invoco a las Elfas Géminis en ataque (1900)

Dos elfas aparecieron en el campo.

Y ahora despídete de tu dragón, elfas atacar al dragón elemental.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el dragón.

¡Lo siento, activo una de mis cartas tapadas, Escudo drenador!

¿Cómo?

El escudo drenador niega el ataque de un monstruo y aumenta mis puntos de vida en el ataque de ese monstruo.

¡Lo que significa que..!

Que no me destruyes mi monstruo y aumento mis puntos hasta 9900.

Syrus, que estaba en las gradas se quedo asombrado.

¡Vaya, ha evitado el ataque y encima recibe puntos!

No esta mal.- dijo Jake.

¡Alucinante!- exclamo Jaden.

Vic sonrió al tiempo que sacaba una carta.

Esto se acaba ya.-dijo cerrando los ojos.

¿Y eso por que?

Por que invoco al dragón enmascarado en ataque. (1400)

Y que, eso no cambia nada.

¿Cómo que no?

De pronto el dragón elemental se lleno de llamas.

¿¡Que demonios!?

Perdona se me olvido comentarte la habilidad especial de mi dragón, por cada monstruo de atributo de fuego, mi dragón gana nada mas ni nada menos que 500 puntos de ataque, por lo que su ataque es 2000.

Jake se quedo mirado.

Vaya eso a sido bastante bueno he de reconocer que tampoco es malo después de todo.

No deberías subestimarnos.- dijo una voz por detrás.

Jake se dio media vuelta y vio a Chus y David.

Esa baraja es la menos potente de Vic, viendo los movimientos de ese duelista, Vic esta jugando con el.

Syrus se quedo mirando, Jaden no pudo soltar un grito de alegría.

¡Yo quiero ser el primero que se enfrente a ese chico!

Antes de eso tendrás que vencerme a mi.- replico Chus.

Jaden se quedo mirando pasmado.

De pronto se escucho un grito en el campo en el que se encontraba Vic, todos miraron, pero solo se veía al instructor en el suelo.

Vaya, no era tan difícil.- exclamo Vic mientras subía por las escaleras.

La chica rubia se quedo mirando.

Vaya, ¿has visto eso, Zane?

Si, lo ha hecho muy bien, la verdad no me esperaba tanta potencia de una baraja tan simple.

Jaden, Jake y Syrus se habían perdido la escena final, no daban crédito a lo que había pasado.

¿Cómo demonios a terminado ya?- pregunto Syrus asombrado.

Chus y David se acercaron a Vic.

¿Ya has terminado?- pregunto Chus.

Supongo que no le habrá dejado moverse.- exclamo David.

No, esperar que os lo cuento, vamos a ver…- Vic se quedo pensativo durante un momento.- Vale, cuando mi dragón gano 500 puntos de ataque, este tío se quedo alucinando, ataque con el dragón elemental y el enmascarado y acabe el turno, este invoco un dragón del brillo con 1900 y ataco a mi dragón enmascarado, y con el saque a Llamaoscura con 1200, en mi turno invoque al dragón señuelo.

Jake presto atención un momento.

Rebobina, ¿un dragón que…?

Señuelo, mi dragón elemental tenia 2500, y pegue con llamaoscura, lo que destruí a mi monstruo pero así lo mande al cementerio, tras eso coloque un Waboku, tras el turno suyo me pego con su monstruo al mío pero lo que no sabía es que pude sacar a Llamaoscura del cementerio, pero con 2400 y tuvo que atacar ese monstruo, perdió 2400 de una tacada, tras eso le ataque con todo y gane, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Syrus empezó a temblar.

¿Syrus, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jaden preocupado.

No me gustaría enfrentarme a ese chico.

Pues yo si, me encantaría entablar duelo contra el.

Vic escucho lo que dijo Jaden.

Disculpa.- dijo mientras se acercaba.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jaden Yuki.- dijo sorprendido.

Soy Vic Nakai, un placer, te he escuchado decir que querías entablar duelo conmigo, ¿no?

¡Si! ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

No, Chus quiere derrotarte antes.

Chus se acerco mirando con cautela a Jake, este le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Así que tú eres Jaden Yuki, un placer.

De pronto sonó por megafonía:

Chus Nakai, su prueba a sido cancelada, entrara directamente en la Academia de Duelo, David Nakai usted esta en la misma situación, Vic Nakai debido a su duelo usted será ingresado según su duelo, gracias por su atención.

Syrus se quedo mirando, Jake se dio media vuelta y se quedo mirando a la chica rubia, esta hizo el mismo gesto, un chico de pelo negro se acerco.

¿¡Como demonios lo habéis hecho!?- pregunto enfadado.

Vaya tu eres Chazz Princenton. -dijo David.

Ahí va, ¿tu no eres el chico con cara de psicópata de las gradas?- dijo Vic, extrañado.

¿¡Como que con cara de psicópata!?- grito Chazz furioso.

Jake, que todavía miraba a la chica de pelo rubio, se giro, en ese momento se encontró con la mirada de Chazz, este no le hizo caso miso y miro a Vic.

Si eres tan valiente de enfrentarte a mi en duelo…- exclamo Chazz.

Ahora no, cuando lleguemos a la academia.- interrumpió Vic.

Cobarde.- dijo Chazz por lo bajinis.

Vic pudo escucharlo perfectamente, una vena sobresalió de su rostro, mientras que Chus y David abrían los ojos como platos.

¡Intervención!- gritaron los dos a la vez.,

Agarraron a Vic mientras este intentaba zafarse.

¡Jake, Jaden un poquito de ayuda por favor!- grito Chus.

¡SOLTADME! ¡SOLTADME AHORA MISMO QUE LO MATO!- gritaba Vic.

Jake y Jaden corrieron para sujetar a Vic que estaba apunto de escapar para alcanzar a Chazz.

¡Tu, psicópata, largate antes de que se escape!- le urgió David a Chazz.

Este hizo caso, pero sin antes de que Vic se quitara la zapatilla y se la lanzara, acertando en la cabeza.

¡Como te coga verás, psicópata desgraciado!- grito Vic mientras los demás lo sujetaban.

Cálmate Vic, ya se ha ido.- dijo Chus mientras le soltaba poco a poco.

Vic se relajo.

La chica rubia subía por las escaleras, detrás de ella, Zane miraba con interés a David.

Hola Jake.- saludo la rubia.

Ah…Hola Alexis.- dijo él.

Cuanto tiempo, pensaba que no volvería a verte después del torneo.

Si bueno, ¿Cómo quedaste?

Pues quede tercera, un chico se me coló.

Jake se quedo alucinando.

_¿Quien podría haber vencido a Alexis?_ Pensaba Jake.

De repente, David miro a Zane, este hizo lo mismo, parecía una pelea entre fuego y fuego.

Vaya, volvemos a vernos, Zane.- dijo David.

Alexis se quedo mirando un minuto, hasta que pudo decir:

Tú…eres el chico que me gano.

Jake abrió la boca hasta el suelo y con los ojos clavados, al final pudo articular alguna palabra.

¡¿Ganaste a Alexis?!- grito.

Si, ¿Qué pasa, uno ya no puede ganar a una chica?- dijo David.

David, he de decir que me extraña que entres en la academia.- dijo Zane

¿Y eso por que?- exclamo David enfadado.

Porque un duelista como tu no debería entrar por que no lo necesita.

De repente una voz se escucho en la entrada.

¡Por favor déjenme hacer el examen!- gritaba una chica de pelo negro.

No podemos dejarle hacer el examen señorita, se ha acabado el tiempo.

¡Por favor, se lo suplico!

Lo siento mucho.

La chica se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

Por favor.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Vic miro como un hombre rubio y con aspecto de mujer se acercaba.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Ah, Doctor Crowler, esta señorita a llegado tarde y pide que se le haga el examen.

Crowler puso cara de mula y exclamo:

¡¿Cómo, que esta chica ha llegado tarde?!

Si, doctor.

¡De ningún modo voy a permitir que entres en esta academia jovencita!

Por favor.- volvió a decir con voz débil.

Vic, Chus y David bajaron, Chus miro a Crowler y se empezó a reír.

¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vaya cosa, mira a este tipo Vic!

¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Parece una mujer!- Vic no podía parar de reírse.

¡Como os atrevéis!, ¿se puede saber quien sois?

Somos los Nakai.- dijo David muy serio.

Crowler abrió los ojos como si fueran platos.

De modo que sois los Nakai, bien.

Deje a esta chica entrar en la academia.- dijo Vic en tono amenazante.

¡De ninguna manera, la impuntualidad es algo que odio!

Vale.- interrumpió Chus- si nos vences a alguno de nosotros no entrara en la academia, pero si nosotros ganamos, mete a la chica en los obelisco azul, ¿de acuerdo?

Trato hecho.- dijo Crowler sin vacilar.

Vic, Chus y David se lo jugaron a piedra, papel y tijera. A Zane le salio una gota en la cabeza. Al final el ganador fue David.

Vale, creo que seré yo quien te derrotare.- dijo bastante confiado.

No te hagas castillos en el aire, que sepas que tengo un doctorado en duelos y…

Si, si, empecemos de una vez, que me aburres.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ahora verás!

Vic se reía, mientras se acercaba a la chica de pelo negro.

Hola, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto el.

Me llamo Len.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- ¿Y tu?

Vic, Vic Nakai.

Un placer.

Lo mismo digo.

Crowler y David se pusieron en posición de entablar un duelo.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos.

Muy bien, antes de nada me presentare como es debido, me llamo Vellian Crowler, soy con diferencia el mejor profesor de la academia y…

¿Es que no te callas nunca?- interrumpió David.- empecemos de una vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Choque de Mecanismos**

**David vs. Crowler**

David y Crowler estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

De acuerdo, robo- dijo Crowler al tiempo que sacaba una carta.- coloco dos cartas bocabajo y acabo el turno.

Muy bien.- dijo David mientras robaba.

En ese momento Zane, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus y Jake aparecieron.

Espero que vuestro hermano sepa que hace.- dijo Alexis.- con un poco de suerte podremos ver la carta súper rara de Crowler.

Te diré una cosita, rubita, jamás nos subestimes.- dijo Chus.

Eso es, yo no perderé frente un tío raro vestido de mujer.- dijo David al escuchar a Alexis.

¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

Lo que has oído, bien ¿por donde íbamos? A si, iba a invocar al soldado mecánico ancestral (1300)

Un momento, ¿de donde has sacado esas cartas?

Son mías de toda la vida.

Un gran soldado apareció en el campo.

¡Soldado, ataca directamente!

¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! (6700LP)

Vaya, y pensar que me había reído de usted.

Crowler estaba en el suelo.

Coloco dos cartas y acabo turno.

Bien novato, esto es todo lo que vas a durar.- dijo Crowler mientras robaba.- Activo tormenta fuerte, con ella destruyo todas las cartas mágicas y trampa en el campo.

Si pero también las tuyas.

Bueno no pasa nada.

Una gran corriente de aire barrió el campo destruyendo todas las cartas tapadas.

Con eso invoco a las estatuas malignas.

Dos especies de serpientes amarillas aparecieron en el campo.

Vaya, son feas, además les encuentro un parecido a ti.

¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Seas un Nakai no te da derecho a ello!

Alexis y Jake se quedaron mirando mientras Chus y Vic abrieron los ojos como platos.

¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Alexis.

La verdad nada- dijo Vic mientras sonreía nervioso.

Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos?- pregunto David.

Ahora sacrifico a las estatuas e invoco…¡Al Golem Mecánico Ancestral!(3000)

Un gran golem mecánico apareció en el campo, mientras Crowler sonreía maliciosamente y Zane, Alexis y Syrus se quedaron asombrados.

¡Esa es la carta súper rara!- grito Alexis.

De repente David se echo a reír.

¿Qué te pasa novato, te has desanimado?- dijo Crowler.

JA, no, simplemente me parece una tontería que a eso se le pueda llamar carta súper rara.

No me digas, ahora comprobarás su ataque, ¡Golem Mecánico Ancestral ataca, con tu golpe mecanizado!

El gran golem giro y golpeo con fuerza el monstruo de David.

Au, que sepas que duele. (6300LP)

Bien novato, te toca.- dijo Crowler mientras reía a carcajada limpia.

Vale, ahora veras.- David robaba carta.- Activo el renacer del monstruo, resucito al Soldado Mecánico Ancestral.

¿Y que?

Un momento, ahora le equipo Plataforma para Mechs Pesados, con esta carta mi soldado gana 500 puntos de ataque.

Un momento, eso es un monstruo.- dijo Crowler.

Lo se, pero es de unión, así que lo separo para invocarlo en defensa de modo especial, ahora activo… ¡duplicación de maquina!

Len miro extrañada.

Vic, ¿Qué hace esa carta?

Con ella, David puede invocar dos monstruos desde su Deck de 500 o menos puntos de ataque que tenga en el campo.

Dos pequeñas plataformas aparecieron en el campo.

Y ahora sacrifico a dos plataformas para invocar a… seguro que lo conoces.

Vic y Chus sonrieron.

¡Al Golem Mecánico Ancestral!- grito David orgulloso.

¡¿Cómo?!- grito Jake.

¡Un momento, pensaba que esa carta solo la tendría Crowler!- grito Alexis.

¡Vaya este chico sabe como jugar!- exclamo Jaden.

¡Alucinante!- dijo Syrus.

¿Cómo la habrá conseguido?- pensó Zane.

El enorme Golem apareció en un segundo.

¡Ahora le equipo la ultima plataforma!

¡Lo que significa…!- Crowler no daba crédito.

¡Que mi golem es superior al tuyo!

¡No es posible!- decía Crowler mientras mordía un pañuelo.

¡Ataca, golpe mecanizado!

El Golem choco con el otro destruyéndolo, Crowler se quedo mirando embobado. (6200LP)

_¿¡Como puede haberme destruido a mi monstruo con el mismo!? _Pensó Crowler.

Bien, es tu turno, profe.

De acuerdo.- dijo al tiempo que robaba carta.- coloco un monstruo en defensa bocabajo y coloco una carta.

Bien, robo… activo el tifón del espacio místico y destruyo tu carta bocabajo, ahora invoco al Caza mecánico (1850) y ataco con el golem a tu monstruo.

El golem golpeo con fuerza al monstruo bocabajo que era el soldado mecánico ancestral (DEF 1300), pero no se detuvo hasta alcanzar a Crowler.

¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! (4000LP)

Crowler calló al suelo, David miraba extrañado.

¿Estos son los profesores de la academia?

Si.- dijo Alexis.- pero Crowler supuestamente es el mejor de toda la academia.

Menuda birria.- exclamo Chus.- seguro que hasta mi madre podría con él.

Crowler se levanto esperando el próximo ataque.

Bueno ya que estamos. ¡Caza mecánico ataca con tu lanza mecánica!

El enorme robot lanzo una lanza hacia Crowler que se puso de rodillas.

Argh… (2150LP)

Bueno, tu turno.

Crowler estaba en las últimas.

Bien- Crowler robo carta.- invoco un monstruo en defensa y bocabajo y coloco una carta.

Vale me toca.- robo carta.- Activo la carta mágica explosión de mecanismo.

Len miro extrañada mientras Vic sonreía, este no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

¡Crowler esta perdido!- grito.- Esa carta destruye un monstruo de mecanismo antiguo del campo de David y inflige daño igual al ataque de ese monstruo.

¡Exacto, así que destruyo al Golem Mecánico Ancestral y te inflijo 3500 puntos de daño!

El golem se acerco hacia Crowler, de repente empezó a temblar hasta que finalmente exploto dejando a Crowler en 0LP.

Mas suerte la próxima vez, profe.

Vic y Chus se acercaron a David mientras Jake y Alexis miraban asombrados.

David la próxima vez intenta no chulearte tanto, ¿vale?

Si, si, creo que no podría decir lo mismo del profe.- señalo a Crowler todavía en el suelo.

Alexis miro a Jake para después dirigir su mirada hacia los Nakai.

¿De donde has sacado tales cartas?- pregunto Alexis.- Nadie que conozca tiene esas cartas.

Pues ahora ya conoces a alguien.- David sonreía.

Vic, Chus y David se apoyaron en la pared cuando Len se acerco a Vic.

Esto… gracias.

De nada, aunque deberías darle las gracias a…- David sonrió- Chus por la idea.

¿¡Que!?- David se puso rojo de furia.- ¿¡Como que de Chus por la idea!?

Si.

¡He sido YO, quien se a peleado con ÉL!- exclamo David mientras señalaba a Crowler.- ¡Ey, profe, duelo nulo, rete a otro!

David se largo por la puerta. Jake miro extrañado, además de asombrado.

¿Y a quien reto ahora?- Crowler miro a todos los nuevos.- ¡Tú!- exclamo al señalar a Jake.- si me vences aparte de entrar esta chica, entraras tu en la academia, pero si no, ninguno entrara, ¿entendido?

Jake sonrió.

¡Has hecho mal porque yo nunca rechazo un duelo!- Jake volvió a sonreír

¡Perfecto entonces…!

¡Duelo! (8000LP)

Ambos Duelodisc se extendieron.

Veamos, empezare yo.- exclamo Jake al tiempo que robaba una carta.- Invoco un monstruo en defensa y bocabajo y coloco una carta bocabajo.

Bien es mi turno, robo… invoco a Soldado Mecánico Ancestral (ATK 1300), ahora… ¡Ataca soldado!

El soldado alzo una metralleta y disparo contra el monstruo de Jake que se volteo, una de las balas reboto contra Crowler, infligiéndole 700 punto de daño.

Argh… No esta mal (6300LP)

Mejor que eso, al voltear a mi monstruo, puedo invocar a otro Espía del Cuidador de Tumbas (DEF 2000)

Bueno coloco una carta y acabo turno, antes de nada, dime tu nombre.

Soy Jake Yukishiro, y te derrotare.

En ese momento Jake miro a su hombro, Vic miro y pudo ver a una bola rosa sonriente que sonreía a Jake.

_De modo que Jake tiene espíritu ¿eh? _Pensó.

Chus miro, de pronto una chica de pelo verde se puso al lado de Chus.

Chus, ¿has visto a ese Marshmallon?- pregunto la chica.

Wynn, ¿te crees que no lo he visto?- contesto.

Jake miro extrañado a Chus y Vic.

Bien novato cuando quieras continúa.

Si, si- dijo mientras robaba carta- activo control cerebral, con ella puedo controlar uno de tus monstruos, así que ven conmigo soldado mecánico ancestral.

Dos brazos verdes salieron de la carta y cogieron al soldado, colocándolo en el campo de Jake.

Ahora lo sacrifico para invocar a ¡Caius el Monarca de Las Sombras! (ATK 2400)

Zane abrió los ojos exageradamente, Syrus se quedo embobado.

De repente, un gran agujero oscuro apareció en el suelo, de el, empezaron a salir almas perdidas, las cuales dieron paso a un gran ser vestido de negro con capa superpuesta por las sombras.

Vic miro con interés mientras que Zane y Alexis miraban asombrados.

¡¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?!- pregunto Zane al tiempo que miraba al gran monstruo.

Es el emperador de la otra dimensión.- dijo Vic, Zane le miro.- Se trata de un monstruo muy raro, existen pocos en el mundo, su potencial es increíble, todas las almas muertas van hacia su imperio.

Zane volvió a mirar a Jake quien lucía una ancha sonrisa.

¡Ahora activo el efecto de Caius!- Crowler abrió los ojos como si fueran platos- ¡Cuando es invocado por sacrificio puedo retirar del juego una carta en el campo y retiro tu carta tapada!

Crowler abrió la boca de tal modo que llego a tocar el suelo con la mandíbula.

¿¡De donde sacaste esa carta!?- pregunto Crowler.

¡Y a ti que te importa, solo debería preocuparte lo que te voy a hacer a ti, Caius, Demoledor de Sombras!

Caius formo una gran bola negra y la lanzo hacia la carta tapada de Crowler, debajo de ella se formo un gran agujero oscuro y profundo.

¡Caius manda esa carta al reino de las almas perdidas!

Unas manos salieron del agujero en cuanto Caius levanto el dedo, arrastrando consigo la carta.

¡No puede ser!- Crowler puso cara de caballo.

¡Si y eso solo era su efecto, todavía queda el ataque, adelante, Destructor de Sombras!

Caius empezó a formar una enorme bola de color negro y rayos blancos, alzó las manos, emitió un rugido y lanzo la bola contra Crowler.

¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! (3900LP)

¡Así se hace Jake!- grito Jaden mientras alzaba el puño.

Jake le levanto el pulgar, diciendo OK con la mano.

No esta mal.- interrumpió el momento de los colegas para robar carta.- Coloco dos cartas bocabajo y ahora activo Tormenta Fuerte.

Para que, yo no tengo cartas.- Jake recordó la jugada de Crowler.- Oh no.

¡Oh si, destruyo mis cartas de las estatuas malignas, ahora las sacrifico para invocar… ¡Al Golem Mecánico Ancestral! (ATK3000)

Un gran gigante mecánico apareció en el campo.

Despídete de tu monarca, ¡Golem ataca con tu golpe mecanizado!

El enorme golem dio un puñetazo a Caius quien fue destrozado.

¡Caius!- grito Jake.

Crowler reía malignamente.

¿En serio creías que te iba a dejar entrar en la academia tan fácilmente?

Jake sonrió.

¿Por qué sonríes?

Porque esto es muy divertido.

Crowler puso cara de zombi.

Creo que es mi turno, robo.- Jake miro una de sus cartas.-Esto acaba ya, activo el renacer del monstruo y traigo a Caius, pero no se quedara mucho tiempo porque lo sacrifico para invocar a un viejo amigo… ¡Otro Caius el monarca de las Sombras!

¡¿Otro?!

Uno de los monarcas se hundió en un agujero, de el salio el mismo pero renovado.

Y ya sabes lo que significa que retiro del juego tu golem, ¡adelante Caius, Demoledor de Sombras!

Caius formo otra bola negra que lanzo contra el golem, al levantar el dedo, infinidades de manos cogieron al golem de las pierna y lo arrastraron al agujero.

¡Mi golem!- grito Crowler.

Bien ahora activo la carta mágica Doble invocación, con ella puedo invocar a otro monstruo en este turno, así que sacrifico a un Espía e invoco a… ¡Jinzo!(2400)

Vic sonrió.

Adelante, ¡atacar Caius y Jinzo!

¡AAAAAAHHHH! (0LP)

¡Si!, entre en la academia.- Jake saltó.

Vic y Chus, apoyados en la pared, observaban a Jake con interés.

Es un chico increíble.- exclamo Chus.

Si, pero no se si aguantara.

Vic sonrió maliciosamente.

Lo comprobaremos.- dijo Chus al tiempo que sonreía.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Desde lo mas profundo**_

En una mañana soleada, en un cuarto por donde solo puede entrar un simple rayo de sol, dos chicos duermen placidamente, hasta que de pronto un pitido rompe esa calma. Uno de los chicos se levanta de repente, sobresaltado. Cogío el despertador y abrió los ojos extremadamente.

- ¡Oooo, Chus levantate!- grito el chico.

- Y ahora que pasa... Estoy intentando dormir - dijo mientras estaba metido en la cama-. ¿Ahora que?

- ¡Perdemos el avión idiota! - dijo Vic.

- ¿Avión?

- ¡Si el avión!

- ¿Que avión?

- ¡El de la Academia, imbecil!

- ¡El avión!

- ¡Si el avión!

- Jo, no quiero ir a la escuela.

De pronto sono un enorme golpe por todos lados. Cinco minutos mas tarde, Vic y Chus iban corriendo por la calle llena de gente, Chus iba con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

- Oye tampoco había que ponerse así. -decía Chus mientras corria por la calle.

- Tu ves que se nos va el avión mas importante de nuestra vida y te quedas tan tranquilo.- dijo con mala cara.

- A todo esto ¿donde esta David?

- Me parece que se fue sin nosotros, cuando lo coja... lo mato.

Tras una enorme caminata a todo correr, Chus y Vic llegaron al aeropuerto de Ciudad Domino. En el aerodromo se encontraba un avión de tamaño mas bien pequeño, junto a el unas escaleras por las que muchos chicos y chicas estaban subiendo.

- ¡Oooohhhh! ¡Corre Chus!- grito Vic a la vez que miraba hacia atras.

Chus no hacía ni caso, estaba apoyado en un pilar hablando con dos chicas guapas vestidas de azafatas. Vic no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, se acerco a él, le agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta y tiro de el. Entonces empezó a correr, mientrás Chus se estaba ahogando.

Al llegar observaron a David subiendo las escaleras, esta les dirijio una sonrisa picarona, mientras Chus y Vic le dirijian una mira asesina.

- Me pidó primero.

- A no de eso na...- Chus no pudo terminar la frase, un enorme sonido sonó en su cuerpo, Vic y David sintieron lo mismo.-

¿Has sentido eso?

- Sí, y David tambien, esto no es bueno, creo que quieren a Jake.

- No te digo que no hermano, es hora de mantenerles a raya, otra vez.

Jaden les miro desde arriba extrañado, les saludó con la mano y se fue hacía a dentro del avión. Vic y Chus subieron al avión. David, que estaba sentado, fue agarrado por Vic del hombro, David puso cara de miedo y Vic y Chus de alegria, se lo llevaron a la parte de atras del avión y cerraron la cortina. De repente se escucharon muchos golpes, el avión entero miraba hacía detrás, despues salieron Chus y Vic, David salio, pero lleno de chichones por todos los lados posibles de la cabeza. La gente miraba con cara de risa y temor a la vez; Chus y Vic se sentaron en la parte delantera del avión. David se sento al lado de Bastion, que le miraba con cara absorta.

- ¿Se puede saber que les has hecho para que se pongan asi? - pregunto atemorizado- Seguro que tiene que haber sido algo gordo.

David le miro con mala cara.

- No les he despertado.

A Bastion le salio una gota enorme en la cabeza.

- Vaya ha tenido que ser un poco doloroso.

- ¡Mirame!

A Bastion se le volvio a un mas grande la gota.

Vic que estaba unos asientos mas adelante se sento solo; Chus se sento un asiento mas atrás, hablando con las azafatas que pasaban al lado de él.

Jake, que estaba dos asientos más atrás, observaba con cara desraigada lo que hacía Chus; Vic le dirijio una mirada alegre y amigable mientras que Jake una fulminante. Jaden se acerco a Jake.

- Oye, Jake, ¿no has notado algo raro cuando los Nakai han llegado?

- Si, pero no se que ha sido, de pronto una sensación de angustia y dolor me habían invadido. - respondio Jake con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

- Tener cuidado.

Vic escuchó la conversación, incluso estando lejos su oído no le fallaba; Chus recibio un mensaje en su movil.

"Chus, recuerda Jake y Jaden poseen espiritu, y al parecer pueden sentirnos."

Chus miro hacía atrás y vio a Jake y Jaden mirandole.

- No se tu Jake pero yo voy a saludarle a Chus nos vemos.- dijo Jaden.

Jaden se acercó a Chus con cautela, sonrió y señalo el asiento de al lado.

- ¿Esta ocupado?

- Bueno, si.

Jaden miro y vio a Wynn, esta le miro y le dirijio una mirada alegre.

- Anda un espiritu, hola soy Jaden Yuki.

- ¿Qué hay? Soy Wynn, el espiritu de Chus.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

- Wynn ¿te importaría dejarle sitio a Jaden? - pidió Chus.

- Claro Chus, pero... ¿dónde me siento?

- Ven sientate en mi rodilla.

- ¡Si! - exclamó Wynn muy contenta.

Jaden se sento rapidamente en el asiento de al lado, miro a Chus que se reía junto con Wynn, que le estaba abrazando.

- Ciertamente os llevais muy bien, ¿como conseguiste a tu espiritu?

- No lo conseguí, me la encontre - Chus cerró los ojos-. Un día, después de que mi hermana muriera, estaba en el parque de Ciudad Domino, unos niños estaban tirando piedras a una carta colocada con una pinza en la rama de una árbol, no se como pero podía oír los lamentos de aquella carta, me acerque corriendo hacía los chicos que le tiraban piedras:

- ¡Dejar de tirar piedras a esa carta! -les dije, sin embargó no me hicieron caso, asi que saque mi DuelDiskc.

- ¡Ja mira esto, este tío se cree que nos podra derrotar, a por el! - ellos sacaron su Duel Diskc tambien.

Tras tres duelos seguidos los derrote a todos, me aburri y cogí la carta, estaba un poco destrozada, asi que la lleve corriendo a mi hermano Vic, es un experto en cartas y en como arreglarlas, tras un rato largo salió. Me dijo que la carta estaba bien pero que al parecer tenia un espiritu y que me estaba llamando. Entonces cuando entre en la habitación había una chica guapa de pelo verde, mire la carta encima de la mesa y era la misma, asi conocí a Wynn.

Ella me dijo que como yo la salve, ella cuidaria de mi, y desde entonces la tengo en mi mazo.

- ¡Sí! Y eso he hecho desde entonces -dijo ella sonriendo.

- No me extraña que esteis tan unidos -respondio Jaden mientrás Wynn seguía abrazada a Chus.

De repente un dragon pequeño aparecio desde el asiento de delante donde estaba Vic, les miro y levantó la cola, donde tenía un cascabel.

- Señuelo, no menees la cola que estoy al lado.

El dragon la volvió a mover, de pronto un enorme dragón de color naranja y negro aparecio arrinconado en la esquina del avión.

- ¡Llamaoscura! ¿Se puede saber que haces? - dijo Vic bajando la voz.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo -dijo el enorme dragon.

Jaden miro una carta en su mano, el dragon señuelo cogio la carta y se la enseño a Vic.

- Señuelo, te tengo dicho que no cogas cartas de los demás. Lo siento Jaden, bonito Kuriboh Alado. - dijo Vic al tiempo que le daba la carta.

Jake que llevaba atrás todo el tiempo se quedó mirando al enorme dragon que había delante del avión.

- A la, menudo pedazo de dragón.- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

El enorme dragon y el chiquitín se desvanecieron. Vic se acomodó, cuando de repente aparecio una chica de pelo marron que se paseaba por el pasillo buscando asiento, Vic llevo sus ojos a los suyos, de un color marron chocolate.

- Esto... Disculpa si quieres te puedes sentar aquí - digo Vic.

- A gracias, es que hay demasiadas personas y pocos asientos- digo ella todo contenta.

- La verdad, aunque me extraña que Chus no te alla invitado a sentarte al lado suya.- digo Vic al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás-. Aunque tambien esta Jaden hay con él.

Miro hacía atrás y vio a Chus empujando a Jaden fuera del asiento, miraba a una chica muy guapa.

- ¡Oye guapa vente aquí al lado mía!

A Vic le salió una gota enorme en la cabeza.

- Da igual, sientate si quieres.- dijo Vic al tiempo que sonreia.

La chica se sentó, mientras Vic seguía mirándola. De repente una comadreja se acercó a ella.

- Anda, si tienes un espíritu.

- ¿Tu tambien puedes ver los monstruos de duelo?

- Claro, yo tengo a mi dragon señuelo.

La chica sonrió, Vic se quedo mirandola un rato hasta que sono detrás algo, alguien chillaba.

- ¿¡Que pasa!?- decía una azafata.

- ¡Hay una persona en el ala del avión!

Vic se quedo mirando a Chus que le miraba con cara sorprendida. David se levantó del asiento y miro por la ventana, en ese momento un enorme sonido volvio a sonar dentro de los cuerpos de los tres hermanos que se cogian el pecho. Kuribo, que se encontraba con Jaden y Chus, le gruñó a Chus, que todavía se cogía el pecho, una voz sono dentro de él.

- Vamós Chus, no podrás retenerme eternamente, sadre aunque tu no quieras.

- Tranquilo Chus no saldra.- le decía Wynn a él.

Vic tambein estaba igual y la comadreja gruño a este.

- ¿¡Estas bien!? Llamare a un médico.- dijo la chica.

Vic cogió a la chica por el brazo, evitando que llamara a nadie.

- No, quedate aquí, por favor. digo Vic con dificultades.

- ¡Pero necesitas que te vea un médico!

- No.

La chica se sentó. Una voz sono en el interior de Vic:

- Vamos, dejame salir y demostrar nuestra verdadera cara a la gente, en especial a esta chica, ¡JAJAJAJA!

- Nunca - dijo Vic en voz baja

La chica cogida del brazo para que no se fuera. Vic se solto el pecho y se puso normal de nuevo.

- Ya esta, ya se fue.

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, te a dado un ataque cardiaco. decía ella muy preocupada.

Vic sonrió y levanto el pulgar.

- Ahora, ¿como te llamas? -pregunto Vic inpaciente.

- Lily, soy nueva en esto de los duelos pero se hacer un puñado de cosas.

Vic se quedó mirando.

- ¿A si? Pues yo soy Vic Nakai, y soy nuevo en la academia pero un experto en duelos.

- Ah, tu eres quien anunciiaron por megafonia.

mas atrás, David estaba de nuevo normal y sentado en el asiento de al lado de Bastión. Chus y Jaden volvieron a estar normales. Jake miraba desde atras con cara absorta.

- Pero que habra podido pasarles.- penso este.

El avión por fin pudo despegar. Todos estaban sentados, Zane y Alexis estaban en la parte trasera del avión, Chazz se sentó solo con sus amigos un poco mas adelante, Bastión y David seguian quietos, Chus, Jaden y Syrus estaban diviertiendose con las cosas que decía Chus, y mientras Jake atras con mala cara. Vic y Lily seguían hablando sobre los duelos.

- Si así es mi historia de como me converti en campeón de mi ciudad -decía Vic.

- Ya, esta muy bien-decía Lily-. Pero yo te ganaría - dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- Ja, eso tendría que verlo... Oye respecto a lo de antes, siento haberte cogido del brazo, espero no haberte hecho daño.

Lily miro a Vic un minuto y se tumbo encima de sus rodillas.

- ¡Pero que haces! - digo Vic sorprendido.

- Acaso no me dejas tumbarme.- repuso con cara triste.

- No es eso, pero me has pillado sorprendido.

Lily cerró los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de Vic. Chus que estaba detrás se extraño.

- Vaya Vic, veo que tienes novia.- dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que Vic le lanzara la mochila a la cabeza y acertara.

Tras unas horas de vuelo finalmente se llego a la Academia, Vic miro por la ventana y vio una enorme isla en la cual un edificio enorme se situaba en medio. Vic dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Lily que estaba dormida.

- Esto... Lyli hemos llegado.

Lily no se levantaba hasta que se oyó un golpe enorme, esta se levanto corriendo y le golpeó a Vic en la cara con el codo. Vic se echó las manos a la cara, mientras Lily seguía perdida. El golpe enorme había sido Chus, que se había tropezado al intentar seguir a una azafata, con Jaden.

- ¡Jaden te has puesto en medio a proposito! -gritaba Chus.

- ¡Yo no he sido! -replicaba Jaden.

Lily se reía. Jake los miraba con cara absorta y al mismo tiempo enfadada.

- ¡Oye, la próxima vez levantate un poco mas despació! - decía Vic con las manos en la cara todavía.

- ¡Perdon! -decía ella sacando la lengua y sonriendo.

El avión por fin aterrizo, tras los avisos del comandante todos se levantaron de los asientos, pero Chazz tuvo que ser el primero si no, no estaba contento.

- Apartad inutiles, dejad paso a Chazz. -decía el hablando en tercera persona.

- Sabés, hablar en tercera persona es de psicópatas maníacos encerrados.- decía Vic desde atrás.

Chazz le miro con cara sorprendida y a la vez enfadada.

- Pero coma te atreves a insultar a Chazz.- decía otra vez en tercera persona.

- Ves, lo que yo digo.

Vic sonreía mientras Chazz pasaba de él y se fue. Chus le miro a Vic con una sonrisa en la cara del tamaño de una regla de 30 centimetros.

- Esa ha sido muy buena - Chus se reía.

Tras que todos bajaran del avión, muchas personas esperaban fuera. Unos guardias, o al menos lo parecian, empezaron a colocar a todos en una formación muy ordenada. Uno de ellos sujetaba una lista, que al parecer era de nombres.

- ¡Ahora, os vamos a llamar uno por uno para mediros y daros los uniformes! -dijo el guardia- ¡Bastion Misawa!

- Presente -respondio el nombrado.

Se estuvo muy quieto mientras dos chicas le median. Despues de haber acabado con las medidas le dieron un traje de color amarillo.

- ¡Chus Nakai! - la voz del guardia fue bajando a medida que decia su apellido.

- Sí, soy yo. -decía él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las dos chicas se acercaron, a Chus se le ancho aún más la sonrisa.

- Chus se amable ¿quieres? -dijo Vic.

- Tu a callar. -le replico Chus.

En cuanto las dos chicas le empezaron a medir, Chus puso una cara de mono alucinante. Cuando las dos chicas dejaron de medirle, Chus saco un papel del bolsillo junto con un boli.

- Ahora chicas, ¿me dais vuestros numeros de telefono?

Todo el mundo alli presente se cayó de espaldas, incluidos sus hermanos, y las propias chicas.

- Venga guapas no seais timidas. -decía el sonriendo.

Vic cogio a Chus por la oreja y estiro para quitarlo del medio, mientras a todos les salia una gota enorme en la cabeza.

- ¡David Nakai!

El nombrado no dijo nada y se dirijio hacía las dos chicas, se quedo muy quieto y le tomaron las medidas, y le dieron un traje de color amarillo.

- ¡Jaden Yuki!

- Si, soy yo. -dijo todo contento mientras se acercaba.

Tambien le tomaron medidas, pero en vez de darle un traje amarillo, le dieron uno de color rojo.

- Ale, ¿por que a mi me dan un traje rojo? -pregunto Jay interesado.

- En la reunión de principio de curso se dira todo. -respondio el hombre. - ¡Jake Yukishiro!

Este se acercó, le hicieron lo mismo y le dieron un traje de color rojo.

- Debido a tu duelo con el Profesor Crowler se te a colocado donde nos ha mandado él.

Jake no dijo y se marcho junto con Jaden a un lado.

- ¡Lily Yakimaru!

- ¡Yo! -respondio al ser nombrada, Vic, que estaba en el fondo de la gente agarrando a Chus todavía, no pudo evitar mirarla.

A ella le dieron un traje azul.

Tras muchas personas, solo quedaba Vic, que directamente no le tomaron medidas y le dieron un traje rojo. Jake le miro con cara rara, Vic miro a Jake y Jaden que estaban mirandole todavía. Todo el mundo se fue hacía el enorme edificio, entraron por una gran puerta de cristal y se metieron en una sala enorme que en la pared tenia una pantalla gigante.

Vic miro hacía los lados incesantemente.

- David, ¿has visto a Chus? -le pregunto a su hermano.

Este negó con la cabeza. De repente las luces se apagaron y en la pantalla salio un hombre de aspecto regordete y calvo. Este empezó a hablar.

- Hola a todos estudiantes. Soy el Rector Sheppard, por decirlo asi soy el director de la Academia de Duelos, supongo que habreis conocido a el Doctor Crowler, el es el subdirector.

Todos miraron a Crowler. David y Vic se empezaron a reir.

- Bueno espero que aprendais mucho y saqueis las mejores notas, les recordaremos algunas normas de la Academia de Duelos.

Mientras Sheppard hablaba Vic buscaba a su hermano, Jake estaba mirando su baraja metida en su funda y Jaden... durmiendo.

- Y esas son las reglas de la Academia, espero que disfruteis.

Al decir esto, unas manos se pusieron encima de la calva super brillante del rector, al parecer era Chus que sonrió a la camara y empezó a moverlas como si fuera una pitonisa de esas que leen el futuro.

- Veo cosas, cosas terribles. - entonces todo el mundo en aquella sala empezó a reirse. De repente, Chus empezó a correr, la camara no los grababa y solo se oian risas y golpes.

- Oh no, y eso que le dije que no diera la nota. -dijo Vic en bajo.

De nuevo salio Chus en la pantalla, el rector le cogio por el brazo y lo acercó.

- Diganos señor, ¿que cosas terribles ve? -le pregunto Sheppard a Chus.

- A un italiano afeminado delante de los alumnos, lo que no se es porque no corren. -respondiendo el con gracia y alegria.

Mientras Crowler mordia un pañuelo, todos los demás se reian de él.

- Gracias por su observación, ahora, vuelva a la sala con sus compañeros.

- Si señor.

Chus se fue, y el rector se despidio de todos. Al salir la gente se disperso, todo el mundo iba para los lados hasta que unas personas guiaron a los chicos a sus correspondiente casas, pero, de repente, empezaron a pedir unos pases, al parecer Vic, Jake, Jaden y Syrus no tenian, algunos chavales mas tampoco. Mientras David y Chus tenian sus pases, cada uno de un color.

- Disculpen ¿tienen pases Ra o Obelix? -pregunto una persona.

- La verdad es que no tenmemos pases. -dijo Sy.

- Ah, entonces son de Slifer, deben ir por aquel camino hasta llegar a su correspondiente casa.

Los cuatros chicos se dirijieron, pero a Vic le detuvo un agarron de brazo.

- ¿Te piensas ir sin despedirte de mi? - dijo una voz por detras.

Al mirar Vic vio que era Lily la que le agarro.

- No es eso es que tu no vas conmigo... Asi que...

- Ni que ni nada, ¿no te quieres venir conmigo, Vic? -dijo con dulzura. Vic se sonrojo, pero de repente el gran sonido, que llevaba tiempo sin ocurrir, volvio a aparecer. Vic cerro el puño muy fuerte.

- ¡Que asco, huele a inocencia! -dijo la voz interna de Vic con aire malvado y despreciable.

El Masmhallon de Jake le mostro los dientes a Vic.

- Perdona Lily, tengo que irme. -en ese momento Vic salio corriendo, Lily puso cara de tristeza mientras los demas se quedaron mirando.

Tras muchas horas sin ver a Vic asomar la cabeza por ningun lado, Jake y Jaden salieron en su busqueda.

- ¿Crees que le habra pasado algo? - pregunto Jaden.

- No lo se, pero su presencia irrita a Masmhallon. - contesto Jake.

De repente una sombra se acerco a ellos. Tanto Jaden como Jake sacaron sus DuelDisk. Pero pronto supieron que era Vic, lleno de heridas quien se estaba arrastrando.

- ¡Nakai! - chillo Jaden, que salio corriendo para socorrerle, Jake hizo lo mismo.

- Estoy bien solo necesito... -Vic se desplomo.

Jake le agarro antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Rapidamente, Jake se llevo a Vic a la cocina. Mientras Jaden, que seguia en el mismo sitio donde se cayó Vic, miro al suelo y vio una carta.

- ¿Que demonios es esto? -dijo al coger la carta, era una carta jamas vista. -¿Dragon Destructor?

Jaden metio la carta en su bolsillo y se dirijio hacía la cocina del dormitorio, alli, se encontraban Jake y Vic, este ultimo estaba comiendo como un oso, bajo la mirada atonita de Jake y Jaden.

- Vamos a ver, ¿tu vienes herido, o muerto de hambre? -le pregunto Jake.

- Las dos cosas. -respondio Vic con la boca llena.

Y nada el seguia comiendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Jake bajo las escaleras, detras de él iban Jaden y Syrus. ambos pasaron por delante de la habitación de Vic, que enseguida salio de la habitación, mientras todos ellos se movian hacia abajo nadie hablo con el. A el no parecía importarle.

Trás no haber dicho nada, durante un cuarto de hora, Vic se encontro con Chus, que iba vestido de color azul y David que iba de color amarillo.

- Hola Vic, veo que vas de rojo, este sistema de calificacion de estudiantes no me gusta, se supone que los azules somos los mejores, mientras que tu eres la peor casa. -dijo Chus.

- Puede pero tu a mi no me ganas, hermano. -respondio Vic en un tono tajante.

- Veo que has pasado una noche un poco... mala. -le replico David.

Siguieron adelante, hasta el enorme edificio, entraron dentro y subieron en el ascensor hasta la habitación.

Dentro del aula había muchas mesas plateadas, y en vez de sillas, bancos, al parecer eran mesas compartidas. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Crowler con aspecto mosqueado, y triste. Pero Chus no pudo evitar soltar un grito y intentar esconderse detrás de la mesa.

- ¡Chus sal de ahí! -le dijo su hermano.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo! -contesto el debajo de la mesa.

- Anda, Alexis. -dijo Jake.

En ese instante Chus salio de debajo de la mesa como si fuera un muñeco sorpresa y salio corriendo hacia Alexis, pero Vic lo cogio del del cuello de la chaqueta y lo tiro hacía atrás. El profesor carraspeo y todos se sentaron menos Jaden, Jake, Chus, David y Vic. Lily saludo a este ultimo, este le dirijo un timido saludo.

- Señores si son tan amables de sentarse. -dijo Crowler.

Todos se sentaron al instante.

- Si me voi a sentar antes de que me toques. -solto Chus en voz baja.

Crowler volvio a carraspear.

- Tengo algo importante que decirles. - Crowler cerro los ojos.- Anoche, tres estudiantes fueron hallados gravemente heridos en las zonas cercanas a cada una de las casas, creemos que pude tratarse de una banda de criminales, asi que rogamos que no merodeeis por la noche, ¿entendido?

- Si señor -respondieron los alumnos a la vez, menos Chus y Jaden que estaban durmiendo encima de la mesa.

- Bien, ahora todos a las clases, veamos empecemos con los tipos de cartas que hay, señorita Alexis.

- Vale. -esta se puso de pie y empezó a decir los tipo de cartas existentes.

- ¡Bellisimo! Señorita Rhodes. -dijo Crowler contento.- Bien ahora... Tu. -dijo a la vez que señalaba a Syrus.- Haber Slifer, dime que es una carta mágica de campo.

Syru se quedo callado un minuto.

- Pues... es una carta que permite invocar un monstruo del Deck.

- ¡Mal! -dijo Crowler sobresaltado.- Se nota tu incompetencia en todos los terminos posibles, es verdad eres un Slifer.

- Oiga Crowler, usted sera profesor, sera el jefe del dormitorio Oblix, pero aqui nadie es inutil. -solto Vic de repente.

- Pero que se ha creido usted señor Nakai. Cierre la boca y no hable mas.

- ¡No quiero, usted no es quien para mandarme! -Vic sde levanto rapidamente.

- ¡Sientese ahora mismo señor Nakai! -dijo Crowler.

- ¡De eso nada! -Vic cogio su gorra y salio por la puerta.

Chus y David se miraron mutuamente.

- Sera mejor salir. -dijo David.

Y ambos salieron, pero Jake, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Zane y Lily le siguieron.

Vic seguia andando, nadie se le cruzaba en medio, todo el mundo se le apartaba, pero enseguida se paro en seco, y se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Acaso, creis que os voy a dejar seguirme? -dijo con voz fantasmal mientras sacaba el DuelDisk, pero de repente, la ropa le empezó a cambiar, el pelo se le levanto un poco y su DuelDisk paso a ser de color negro.

- ¿Vic? -dijo Lily al tiempo que se acercaba, pero Chus la detuvo.

- No te acerques.- dijo Chus, era la primera vez que Chus estaba serio.

- Bien, hora de morir ante mi, Jake Yukishiro. -dijo Vic con voz mas lugubre aun.

- Bien por fin podre retarte, te tenia ganas desde el dia del examen.- respondio el sacando el DuelDisk de su mochila.

Vic miro a Jaden que estaba con cara seria.

- Tu. -dijo Vic señalandole. - Tienes algo que es mio.

los ojos de vic pasaron de un marron a un rojo sangre. Del bolsillo de Jaden, salio un rayo de luz negra y de ese rayo un enorme dragon de color rojo con ojos amarillos.

- Dragon Destructor, vuelve a mi. -dijo Vic al tiempo que el enorme dragon se le acercaba.

La misma carta aparecio en la mano de Vic. Jake ya estaba listo para el duelo.

- En este duelo se decidira si vives o mueres, Jake Yukishiro.- Vic extendio su DuelDisk negro.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! -Jake hizo lo mismo.

Ambos contendientes se preparaban para el duelo.

- Veamos que podras hacer contra mi. -dijo Jake sonriente.

- ¡Duelo! -dijeron los dos a la vez. (8000LP)

- Empezare yo. -dijo Vic sacando una carta de su Deck.- Invoco al Dragon del Brillo en ataque (1900). -Un dragon cubiertos de rubís aparecio en el campo.- Coloco dos cartas bocabajo, tu turno.

- Robo... Invoco a un monstruo en defensa y bocaabajo, coloco dos cartas y acabo el turno.

- No te servira de nada ponerte a la defensiva, acabare contigo, robo... Invoco al dragon enmascarado en ataque (1400), aora activo la carta la carta trampa Manto de Destrucción del Dragon.

- ¡¿Pero que carta es esa?! -se pregunto Jaden.

- Es una carta trampa de destruccion masiva, descartando una carta de tu mano, puedes... -Chus se quedo pensativo un momento.- Destruir el campo del adversario, y robar el mismo numero de cartas destruidas.

Alexis se llevo las manos a la cara mientras abria exageradamente los ojos, Jaden hizo lo mismo, y Zane... seguia siendo Zane.

- Exacto, lo que significa que destruyo todo tu campo y robo tres cartas. -dijo Vic sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! -dijo Jake.

Una enorme oscuridad envolvio el campo de Jake, tras despegarse se destruyeron. Vic robo tres cartas.

- Muy bien ahora estas indefenso Jake, mueres. -Vic levanto la mano y el dragoon del brillo cargo contra Jake. - Dragon del brillo, ataque directos, ¡Rayo del Rubi de Sangre!

El drazgon abrio la boca y de ella salio un rayo de color rojo que inpacto en Jake, en ese momento, la ropa de jake se desgarro y un corte se produjo en el brazo del mismo.

- ¡¿Pero como demonios a podido herirle?! -gritaba Jaden.

- ¡¡Jake!! - grito Alexis.

El brazo de jake estaba ensangrentado.

- ¿C-Como lo has hecho? - pregunto Jake mientras se cogia el brazo. (6100LP)

- ¡Jake! ¡Procura evitar todo el daño posible, si te alcanaza demasiado! ¡Moriras! -gitro Chus.

En ese momento todos se quedaron paralizados de terror, incluso Zane se asusto, y eso era muy raro.

- Exacto, si pierdes este duelo... Moriras, Jake Yukishiro. -dijo Vic mientras volvia a levantar. - ¡Y yo me alzare como el mas fuerte de los hermanos demonio! ¡Dragon Enmascarado, Ataque directo!

- ¡Activo la carta de juego rapido, Incursion del Angel! -Jake mostro una carta en la que salia un angel defendiendose.- ¡Esta carta me permite elegir una carta de trampa de mi mano y activarla si el adversario tiene el dos o mas monstruo y yo ninguno!

Un angel de alas blancas aparecio en el campo.

- ¡Activo la Fuerza del Espejo, destruye todos los monstruos en posicion de ataque que controle el adversario!

- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo Vic sorprendido.

Todos los dragones de Vic se destruyeron instantaneamente. A Vic se le pusieron los ojos de un rojo sangre de nuevo.

- No esta mal, pero mi turno no ha terminado, activo la resurrección del dragon, ahora cada vez que un jmosntruo de mi campo de tipo dragon sea destruido podre devolver una carta al Deck para resucitarlo. - Vic sonrio maliciosamente.- Ahora activo el renacer del Monstruo para devolver al Campo a el Dragon enmascarado. (1400) Tu turno.

- Muy bien robo... Es la hora de arrojar algo de luz sobre este asunto, invoco a Angel Negro - Artemis (1900) Es la hora de que conozcas el verdadero porder, la luz. -Jake sonrio.

- Eso lo veremos. -dijo Vic.

¿Que es lo que pasara? ¿Sera jake capaz de derrotar a tal adversario que consigue que los duelos sean reales?


End file.
